Beber es malo
by Vegetox
Summary: En el cumpleaños de goten, cierto principe se toma por error un licor ¿que pasara?


**Antes de leer el fic recuerden que en mis historias bulma le pidió a sheng long que le devolviera su juventud a unos 29 años.**

**-Beber es malo-**

Todos en C.C estaban realmente apurados, todos corrían por doquier, iban tarde para el cumpleaños número 25 de goten.

Bulma quien estaba mas apurada que todos, por el simple echo de que no encontraba algo que combinara, en cambio el príncipe ya estaba empacado en un hermoso esmoquin que bulma le había dado.

Trunks por su parte estaba tranquilo aun ajustándose su corbata azul oscura para que quedara precisa, tenia planeado conquistar esa noche, ya que goten era popular entre las chicas y estas irían al cumpleaños.

Bra no se encontraba allí, estaba con la familiar Son para arreglar la fiesta sorpresa de goten y veggie hacia rabietas, ya que no le dejaban ir, porque habría alcohol y cosas no aptas para niños, así que decidieron dejarlo encerrado en una habitación especial junto a su amigo galen.

-Papa, déjame ir, quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir- Rogaba el infante haciendo oposición ante su padre quien trataba de cerrar la puerta.

-Que no niño, ahora déjame cerrar la puerta antes de que la rompamos y en ese caso no nos dejaran ir, aunque…- se puso la mano en la barbilla y luego volteo a ver a las escaleras- Bulma, si el niño no va yo tampoco, no quiero ir.

Bulma se sorprendió bastante, aunque ya lo había sospechado, vegeta siempre fue muy antipático y no le gustaba mucho la gente.

-No, ¡tienes que ir!, ahora que dirán los Son, cierra la puerta y vámonos- Ordeno rápidamente.

-No quiero ir- Se opuso vegeta.

-Yo si- Dijo veggie alegre, veía una pequeña oportunidad.

Bulma en cambio estaba ya parada en la puerta con un tic en su ojo, ahora que iban tarde tenia que soportar la rabieta de los dos niños, asi que se puso en posición, le dio su bolso a Trunks y tomo aire.

-¡Que no, veggie metete al cuarto con galen y vegeta te vienes ya o ya veras!- Grito bastante fuerte haciendo que veggie se metiera con su amigo.

-¿Veré que? – Reto.

Bulma solo le hizo una cara insinuando algo, cosa que vegeta entendió y mejor corrió hasta la puerta, su mujer había ganado, pero el ganaría después.

Llegaron hasta la ciudad y pararon en un lugar llamado "Oscar´s", donde salían varias luces y gente gritando por doquier, era allí, entraron para ver a varias personas, pero de todas lograron ver a krillin que estaba junto con 18 bebiendo unas copas a yamcha coqueteado con unas damas en una mesa a roshi manoseando a las chicas en la pista de baile y a goku atragantándose de comida en la barra de comidas.

Vegeta se abrió paso entre la gente bastante enojado, habían muchas mujeres quienes lo observaban y eso en algunas ocasiones le molestaba, se sentó en una mesa y se quedo allí como un gruñón, tal vez esperaría allí toda la noche.

Bulma por su parte observo a vegeta bastante enojada, nunca había momento en el que el príncipe no se volviera un amargado, pero no dejo que eso la venciera que incluso planeo algo macabro para vengarse.

Trunks corrió a felicitar a su amigo, pero lastimosamente le encanto en un momento bastante incomodo, Goten estaba en su mesa besándose con bra bastante apasionados, así que dejo el saludo para después, entonces fue hacia un grupo de chicas bailando y se les unió.

En C.C los dos niños estaban bastante enfurecidos, así que planearon algo para luego escapar, cuando veggie cerro la puerta, en realidad no lo hizo, galen previamente lanzo un libro para que encajara en la puerta al cerrarla y esta no quedara por completo cerrada.

Así que los dos salieron corriendo hasta la salida para luego salir volando por los cielos libremente.

Bulma por su parte estaba concentrada en su plan maligno, habían unos muchachos jóvenes y guapos quienes desde un momento trataban de llamar la atención de bulma, quien tomo ventaja del momento y corrió hacia ellos para hablar, haciendo captar la atención de cierto príncipe enojado.

-¿Qué hace?, ¿Quiénes son esos?- Pregunto el muy celoso príncipe.

Bulma al saber que vegeta tenia su atención comenzó la fase dos de su plan, fue hacia donde vegeta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto bastante enojado.

-Quiero bailar, ¿Vamos a bailar?- Pregunto bastante entretenida.

-No, ve y baila con tus muchachos musculosos, a puesto que ellos querrán bailar- Respondió bastante celoso

-Que amargado- Dijo esto y se fue, aunque riéndose por dentro.

Luego llego a la mesa donde estaban los cuatro hombres, pero entre esos escogió al más guapo quien moría por ella y se lo llevo a bailar.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar una canción romántica y el hombre quien se llamaba Joey, tomo a la mujer de cabellos azules por su cintura, haciendo que ella le tomara por la espalda (Bueno algo así, imaginen la pose mas romántica que halla)

A vegeta se le inflaron los ojos al ver a su esposa en ese momento, pero también quería venganza así que fingió no importarle.

Bulma noto esto, así que tomo a Joey en una posición mas romántica, haciendo a vegeta estremecerse por dentro, pero por fuera vegeta no hizo ninguna cara así que continuo, tomo al hombre por la cabeza y se acercó un poco a sus labios, sintiendo el calor de ambos, eso a vegeta le enfureció bastante, pero no dejaría que la mujer le descubriera tan fácil.

Bulma quedo un largo rato bailando con Joey, bailaron de todo, mientras que vegeta estaba que soltaba su Ki en todas direcciones.

Mientras que afuera los dos infantes trataban de entrar, no querían que nadie les viera, así que se filtraron por atrás, dejándoles ver la pista de baile, el dj y mas cosas que les fascinaron, pero querían divertirse así que buscaron a vegeta para hacerle una broma

Vegeta por su parte tenia a su lado un gran plato de comida y un vaso gigante de agua, el aborrecía el alcohol, pero los niños macabros tenían una sorpresa, de la barra de licores tomaron un licor transparente casi que parecía agua, previamente este ya tenia la dosis exacta de agua para que no supiera tan amargo, así que cambiaron el vaso de agua de vegeta por el licor extraño para los niños y se volvieron a ocultar detrás de sofá, tratando de no reír.

Distraídamente vegeta tomo el vaso de licor y lo bebió hasta el fondo, sintió un calor agonizante, pero luego todo se calmo.

Al cabo de un rato el príncipe ya comenzaba a ver borroso y no caminaba del todo bien, además que de su boca salían unas cuantas estupideces, comenzó a caminar por todos lados, tenia algo que hacer, fue a la mesa de bulma, quien estaba con Joey fingiendo reír, luego se paro en frente de él.

-Oye tu, humano, suelta tus manos cochinas de mi esposa, ella es mía, mía, mía, mía- Comenzó a reír vagamente- Mía

Bulma comenzó a reír, pero ya sospechaba que pasaba.

-Bulma, no me dijiste que tenias esposo, ¿en verdad?- Dijo desilusionado con el corazón roto.

-Si ya lárgate, mi esposa y yo nos besaremos- Dijo un poco mareado, así que se lanzo a la mesa.

Luego se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella, luego sintió sus labios y se hicieron uno en ese beso apasionado.

Pararon de besarse después de unos minutos y vegeta quien estaba inquieto se quedo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres muy linda, me gustas- Comenzó a reír.

-Te gusto- Dijo bastante animada, le causaba risa ver a vegeta en ese estado.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer?- Pregunto.

-Que- Respondió

Se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a tambalear hasta el dj, a quien le robo su micrófono.

-Hola, Hola- Todos voltearon a verlo- Quiero decir, que soy un príncipe, un príncipe que esta casado con la mujer mas linda del mundo, no del universo- Comenzó a contar con los dedos- ¿Freezer cuenta?- Pregunto tontamente- Olviden a la lagartija, digo que sin ella, no seria divertido y bueno yo…- Se quedo callado y luego vomito haciendo que todos se asquearan.

Así que bulma después de oír esas linda palabras fue por el, solo un vaso de licor hizo eso, como seria si en verdad hubiera bebido.

Bulma llevo al príncipe a casa quien se lanzo sobre la cama como un bebito y se durmió de inmediato.

Mientras que todos en la fiesta bailaban y se divertían, el bar tender comenzó a buscar entre todos sus vasos un licor en especial, era el "pierde conocimiento", lo nombraron así por ser tan fuerte, un solo vaso te hacia perder el control de tu cuerpo.

Al día siguiente, después de tantas llamadas de sus amigos, como krillin, a preguntar sobre el estado de vegeta y muchos burlándose, Vegeta despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, e incluso enojado, después de él tremendo show de su mujer, su mente se fue en blanco, asi que aun estaba celoso.

-Buenos días, te traje café, supongo que te duele la cabeza- Dijo bulma bastante amable con una taza de café en su mano.

-Porque no vas con tu amigo fortachón, el también debe querer café- Dijo celoso.

-¿No recuerdas que anoche lo echaste?- Dijo riéndose ante el comportamiento de vegeta

-No recuerdo nada.

-Bueno, déjalo así, mi príncipe- Se abalanzo en la cama y le dio un dulce beso a vegeta.

- dame otro- Pidió el príncipe.

**Fin**

**Bueno, aquí un producto de yo no se de donde salió, solo que estaba aburrida y salió esto, espero que les halla gustado, y les halla dado risa, yo me imagino a vegeta borracho, como seria…., bueno espero que dejen reviews y nos vemos en otro fic :D**


End file.
